marahaboutfandomcom-20200214-history
Liste de quelques mots fréquents
A Basic: a • able • about • account • acid • across • act • addition • adjustment • advertisement • agreement • after • again • against • air • all • almost • among • amount • amusement • angle • animal • answer • and • angry • ant • any • apparatus • apple • approval • arch • argument • arm • army • art • as • at • attack • attempt • attention • attraction • authority • automatic • awake International: alcohol • algebra • aluminium • ammonia • anesthetic • April • arithmetic • asbestos • August • autobus • automobile Addendum: absence • absorption • acceleration • acceptance • accessory • accident • active • address • adjacent • adventure • advice • age • agent • agency • ago • allowance • along • also • alternative • always • ambition • amplitude • anchor • ankle • appendage • application • approximation • arbitration • arbitrary • arc • area • arrangement • ash • asset • assistant • average • awkward • axis Compound: afterthought • airplane • another • anybody • anyhow • anyone • anything • anywhere Endings: actor • acting B Basic: baby • back • bad • bag • balance • ball • band • base • basin • basket • bath • be • beautiful • because • bed • bee • before • behavior • belief • bell • bent • berry • between • bird • birth • bit • bite • bitter • black • blade • blood • blow • blue • board • boat • body • bone • book • boot • boiling • bottle • box • boy • brain • brake • branch • brass • bread • breath • brick • bridge • bright • broken • brother • brown • brush • bucket • building • bulb • button • burn • burst • business • but • butter • by International: ballet • bang • bank • bar • beef • beer • biology • bomb Addendum: balcony • bale • bankrupt • bark • barrel • beak • beaker • beard • beat • behind • belt • bet • bill • birefringence • blame • blanket • both • bottom • brave • break • breakfast • breast • broker • bubble • bud • budget • buoyancy • bunch • burial • busy Compound: backbone • backwoods • become • bedroom • beeswax • birthday • birthright • blackberry • blackbird • blackboard • bloodvessel • bluebell • bookkeeper • brushwood • buttercup Endings: basing • based • builder • burner • burned • burning C Basic: cake • camera • canvas • card • care • carriage • cart • cat • cause • certain • chain • chalk • chance • change • cheap • cheese • chemical • chest • chief • chin • church • circle • cloth • clean • clear • clock • cloud • coal • coat • cold • collar • color • comb • come • comfort • committee • common • company • comparison • competition • complete • complex • condition • connection • conscious • control • cook • copper • copy • cord • cork • cotton • cough • country • cover • cow • crack • credit • crime • cruel • crush • cry • cup • current • curtain • curve • cushion • cut International: cafe • calendar • catarrh • centi- • champagne • chauffeur • chemist • Chemistry • check • chocolate • chorus • cigarette • circus • citron • club • coffee • cocktail • cognac • College • colony Addendum: calculation • call • capacity • capital • carpet • cartilage • case • cast • cave • cavity • cell • ceremony • certificate • chair • character • charge • child • chimney • china • choice • circulation • circuit • circumference • civilization • clay • claim • claw • cleavage • clever • client • climber • clip • code • coil • collision • collection • column • combination • combine • communications • complaint • component • compound • concept • concrete • conductor • congruent • conservation • consignment • constant • consumer • continuous • contour • convenient • conversion • cool • corner • correlation • corrosion • cost • court • creeper • crop • cross • cunning • cusp • customs Compound: cardboard • carefree • caretaker • clockwork • commonsense • copyright • cupboard Endings: carter • clothier • clothing • cooker • cooked • cooking • crying Category:Cognac D Basic: damage • danger • dark • daughter • day • dead • dear • death • debt • decision • deep • degree • delicate • dependent • design • desire • destruction • detail • development • different • digestion • direction • dirty • discovery • discussion • disease • disgust • distance • distribution • division • do • dog • door • down • doubt • drain • drawer • dress • drink • driving • drop • dry • dust International: dance • December • deci- • degree • Dominion • dynamite Addendum: damping • date • debit • deck • decrease • defect • deficiency • deflation • degenerate • delivery • demand • denominator • department • desert • density • deposit • determining • dew • diameter • difference • difficulty • drift • dike • dilution • dinner • dip • direct • disappearance • discharge • discount • disgrace • dislike • dissipation • disturbance • ditch • dive • divisor • divorce • doll • domesticating • dreadful • dream • duct • dull • duty Compound: daylight • downfall Endings: dancer • dancing (to) • designer • dressing (up) • driver • dropped • dropper • duster E Basic: ear • early • earth • east • edge • education • effect • egg • elastic • electric • end • engine • enough • equal • error • even • event • ever • every • example • exchange • existence • expansion • experience • expert • eye International: eight • electricity • eleven • Embassy • Empire • encyclopedia • engineer Addendum: each • easy • economy • efficiency • effort • either • elimination • employer • empty • enemy • envelope • environment • envy • equation • erosion • eruption • evaporation • evening • exact • excitement • experiment • exercise • explanation • explosion • export • expression • extinction • eyebrow • eyelash Compound: ear-ring • earthwork • evergreen • everybody • everyday • everyone • everything • everywhere • eyeball F Basic: face • fact • fall • false • family • far • farm • fat • father • fear • feather • feeble • feeling • female • fertile • fiction • field • fight • finger • fire • first • fish • fixed • flag • flame • flat • flight • floor • flower • fly • fold • food • foolish • foot • for • force • fork • form • forward • fowl • frame • free • frequent • friend • from • front • fruit • full • future International: February • fifteen • fifth • fifty • five • four • fourteen • fourth • forty • Friday Addendum: factor • failure • fair • famous • fan • fastening • fault • ferment • fertilizing • fever • fiber • figure • fin • financial • flash • flask • flesh • flood • flour • focus • forecast • forehead • foreign • forgiveness • fraction • fracture • fresh • friction • flint • flood • flow • foliation • frost • frozen • fume • funnel • funny • fur • furnace • furniture • fusion Compound: fatherland • fingerprint • firearm • fire-engine • firefly • fireman • fireplace • firework • first-rate • football • footlights • footman • footnote • footprint • footstep Endings: farmer • fisher/fisherman • folder • fired • firing G Basic: garden • general • get • girl • give • glass • glove • go • goat • gold • good • government • grain • grass • great • green • grey/gray • grip • group • growth • guide • gun International: gas • Geography • Geology • Geometry • gram • glycerin Addendum: gate • generation • germ • germinating • gill • glacier • gland • god • grand • grateful • grating • gravel • grease • grief • grocery • groove • gross • ground • guard • guarantee • guess • gum Compound: gasworks • goldfish • goodlooking • good-morning • goodnight • gunboat • gun-carriage • gunmetal • gunpowder Endings: gardener H Basic: hair • hammer • hand • hanging • happy • harbor • hard • harmony • hat • hate • have • he • head • healthy • hearing • heart • heat • help • here • high • history • hole • hollow • hook • hope • horn • horse • hospital • hour • house • how • humor International: half • hiss • hotel • hundred • hyena • hygiene • hysteria Addendum: habit • handkerchief • handle • heavy • hedge • hill • hinge • hire • hold • holiday • home • honest • honey • hoof • host • human • hunt • hurry • hurt • husband Compound: handbook • handwriting • headdress • headland • headstone • headway • hereafter • herewith • highlands • highway • himself • horseplay • horsepower • hourglass • houseboat • housekeeper • however Endings: hanger • heater • heated • heating I Basic: I • ice • idea • if • ill • important • impulse • in • increase • industry • ink • insect • instrument • insurance • interest • invention • iron • island International: Imperial • inferno • influenza • international Addendum: igneous • image • imagination • import • impurity • inclusion • index • individual • inflation • infinity • inheritance • innocent • institution • insulator • integer • intelligent • intercept • interpretation • intersection • intrusion • investigation • investment • inverse • invitation Compound: inasmuch • income • indoors • inland • inlet • input • inside • instep • into • itself Endings: inner J Basic: jelly • jewel • join • journey • judge • jump International: January • jazz • July • June Addendum: jam • jaw • jealous • jerk • joint • jug • juice • jury • justice Endings: jeweler • joiner K Basic: keep • kettle • key • kick • kind • kiss • knee • knife • knot • knowledge International: kilo- • king Addendum: kennel • kidney • kitchen • knock Endings: keeper L Basic: land • language • last • late • laugh • law • lead • leaf • learning • least • leather • leg • less • left • let • letter • level • library • lift • light • like • limit • line • linen • lip • liquid • list • little • living • lock • long • look • loose • loss • loud • love • low International: latitude • lava • liter • liqueur • longitude Addendum: lace • lag • lake • lame • lamp • large • latitude • lawyer • layer • lazy • lecture • legal • length • lens • lesson • lever • lever • liability • license • lid • life • lime • limestone • link • liver • load • local • loan • locus • longitude • luck • lump • lunch • lung Compound: landmark • landslip • lighthouse • looking-glass Endings: laughing (at) • learner • locker • locking (up) M Basic: machine • man • manager • make • male • map • mark • market • married • match • material • mass • may • meal • measure • meat • medical • meeting • memory • metal • middle • military • milk • mind • mine • minute • mist • mixed • money • monkey • month • moon • more • morning • most • mother • motion • mountain • mouth • move • much • muscle • music International: macaroni • madam • magnetic • malaria • mania • March • mathematics • May • meter • meow • micro- • microscope • milli- • million • minute • Monday • museum Addendum: magic • magnitude • manner • many • marble • margin • marriage • mast • mattress • mature • mean • meaning • medicine • medium • melt • member • mess • message • metabolism • mill • mineral • mixture • model • modern • modest • momentum • monopoly • mood • moral • moustache • mud • multiple • multiplication • murder Compound: manhole • myself Endings: marked • miner N Basic: nail • name • narrow • nation • natural • near • necessary • neck • need • needle • nerve • net • new • news • night • no • noise • normal • north • nose • not • note • now • number • nut International: neutron • nickel • nicotine • nine • November Addendum: nasty • nature • navy • neat • neglect • neighbor • nest • next • nice • node • nostril • nucleus • numerator • nurse Compound: network • newspaper • nobody • nothing • nowhere Endings: nearer • noted O Basic: observation • of • off • offer • office • oil • old • on • only • open • operation • opinion • opposite • or • orange • order • organization • ornament • other • out • oven • over • owner International: October • once • omelet • one • opera • opium • orchestra • organism Addendum: obedient • officer • orchestra • ore • organ • origin • outcrop • outlier • overlap • oval • own • oxidation Compound: offspring • oncoming • oneself • onlooker • onto • outburst • outcome • outcry • outdoor • outgoing • outhouse • outlaw • outlet • outline • outlook • output • outside • outskirts • outstretched • overacting • overall • overbalancing • overbearing • overcoat • overcome • overdo • overdressed • overfull • overhanging • overhead • overland • overleaf • overloud • overseas • overseer • overshoe • overstatement • overtake • overtaxed • overtime • overturned • overuse • overvalued • overweight • overworking Endings: outer P Basic: page • pain • paint • paper • parallel • parcel • part • past • paste • payment • peace • pen • pencil • person • physical • picture • pig • pin • pipe • place • plane • plant • plate • play • please • pleasure • plough/plow • pocket • point • poison • polish • political • poor • porter • position • possible • pot • potato • powder • power • present • price • print • prison • private • probable • process • produce • profit • property • prose • protest • public • pull • pump • punishment • purpose • push • put International: pajamas • paraffin • paradise • park • passport • patent • penguin • petroleum • phonograph • Physics • Physiology • piano • platinum • police • post • potash • President • Prince • Princess • program • propaganda • Psychology • Purr • pyramid Addendum: packing • pad • pair • pan • paragraph • parent • particle • partner • party • passage • path • patience • pedal • pendulum • pension • people • perfect • petal • piston • plain • plan • plaster • plug • poetry • pollen • pool • population • porcelain • practice • praise • prayer • pressure • prick • priest • prime • probability • product • progress • projectile • projection • promise • proof • proud • pulley • pupil • purchase • pure Compound: pincushion • plaything • policeman • postman • postmark • postmaster • postoffice Endings: painter • painting • parting • playing • played • pleased (with) • pointer • pointing (at) • potter • printer • prisoner • producer Q Basic: quality • question • quick • quiet • quite International: quack • quarter • queen • quinine Addendum: quantity • quotient R Basic: rail • rain • range • rat • rate • ray • reaction • red • reading • ready • reason • receipt • record • regret • regular • relation • religion • representative • request • respect • responsible • rest • reward • rhythm • rice • right • ring • river • road • rod • roll • roof • room • root • rough • round • rub • rule • run International: radio • radium • referendum • restaurant • rheumatism • Royal • rum Addendum: race • radiation • ratio • reagent • real • receiver • reciprocal • rectangle • recurring • reference • reflux • reinforcement • relative • remark • remedy • rent • repair • reproduction • repulsion • resistance • residue • resolution • result • retail • revenge • reversible • rich • rigidity • rise • rival • rock • rot • rotation • rude • rust Compound: runaway Endings: raining • reader • reading • roller • ruler • rubber S Basic: sad • safe • sail • salt • same • sand • say • scale • school • science • scissors • screw • sea • seat • second • secret • secretary • see • seed • selection • self • send • seem • sense • separate • serious • servant • sex • shade • shake • shame • sharp • sheep • shelf • ship • shirt • shock • shoe • short • shut • side • sign • silk • silver • simple • sister • size • skin • skirt • sky • sleep • slip • slope • slow • small • smash • smell • smile • smoke • smooth • snake • sneeze • snow • so • soap • society • sock • soft • solid • some • son • song • sort • sound • soup • south • space • spade • special • sponge • spoon • spring • square • stage • stamp • star • start • statement • station • steam • steel • stem • step • stick • sticky • stiff • still • stitch • stocking • stomach • stone • stop • store • story • straight • strange • street • stretch • strong • structure • substance • such • sudden • sugar • suggestion • summer • sun • support • surprise • sweet • swim • system International: salad • sardine • Saturday • second • September • serum • seven • sir • six • sixteen • Sunday Addendum: sac • sale • sample • satisfaction • saturated • saucer • saving • scale • scarp • schist • scratch • screen • seal • search • security • secretion • section • sedimentary • selfish • sensitivity • sentence • sepal • service • set • shadow • shale • share • shave • shear • sheet • shell • shore • shoulder • show • sight • sill • similarity • since • skull • slate • sleeve • slide • social • soil • soldier • solution • solvent • sorry • spark • specialization • specimen • speculation • spirit • spit • splash • spot • stable • stain • stair • stalk • stamen • statistics • steady • stimulus • storm • strain • straw • stream • strength • stress • strike • string • study • subject • substitution • subtraction • success • successive • sucker • sum • supply • surface • surgeon • suspension • suspicious • swelling • swing • switch • sympathetic Compound: seaman • secondhand • shorthand • sideboard • sidewalk • somebody • someday • somehow • someone • something • sometime • somewhat • somewhere • suchlike • sunburn • sunlight • sunshade • sweetheart Endings: sailor • shocking • shocked • snowing • steamer • stopper • stopping • stopping up • stretcher T Basic: table • tail • take • talk • tall • taste • tax • teaching • tendency • test • than • that • the • then • theory • there • thick • thin • thing • this • though • thought • thread • throat • through • thumb • thunder • ticket • tight • tired • till • time • tin • to • toe • together • tomorrow • tongue • tooth • top • touch • town • trade • train • transport • tray • tree • trick • trousers • true • trouble • turn • twist International: tapioca • taxi • tea • telegram • telephone • ten • terrace • theater • thermometer • third • thirteen • thirty • thousand • three • Thursday • toast • tobacco • torpedo • Tuesday • turbine • twenty-one • twelve • twenty • twice • two Addendum: tailor • tame • tap • tear • tent • term • texture • thickness • thief • thimble • thorax • threat • thrust • tide • tie • tissue • tongs • too • total • towel • tower • traffic • tragedy • transmission • transparent • trap • travel • treatment • triangle • truck • tube • tune • tunnel • twin • typist Compound: today • tonight • tradesman Endings: talking (of) • teacher • touching (up) • trader • trainer • training • troubling • troubled • turning (over) U Basic: umbrella • under • unit • up • use International: university Addendum: ugly • unconformity • understanding • universe • unknown Compound: underclothing • undercooked • undergo • undergrowth • undermined • undersigned • undersized • understatement • undertake • undervalued • undo • upkeep • uplift • upon • upright • uptake Endings: used (to) V Basic: value • verse • very • vessel • view • violent • voice International: vanilla • violin • visa • vitamin • vodka • volt Addendum: valency • valley • valve • vapor • variable • vascular • vegetable • velocity • vestigial • victim • victory • volume • vortex • vote Compound: viewpoint W Basic: walk • wall • waiting • war • warm • wash • waste • watch • water • wave • wax • way • weather • week • weight • well • west • wet • what • wheel • when • where • which • while • whip • whistle • white • who • why • wide • will • wind • window • wine • wing • winter • wire • wise • with • woman • wood • wool • word • work • worm • wound • writing • wrong International: Wednesday • whisky Addendum: weak • wedge • welcome • whether • wholesale • widow • wife • wild • world • wreck • wrist Compound: waterfall • weekend • well-being • well-off • whatever • whenever • whereas • whereby • wherever • whichever • whitewash • whoever • windpipe • within • without • woodwork • workhouse Endings: waiter • worker • working (on) working (out) / working (up) • writer • waiting • wasted X, Y, Z Basic: year • yellow • yes • yesterday • you • young International: zebra • zinc • zoology Addendum: yawn Compound: x-ray • yearbook • yourself • zookeeper Full paste-copy from http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Basic_English_combined_wordlist This is the maximum Basic English combined wordlist. It is what the advanced student will know when moving from Basic English to the standard English language. Thus any student who knows all of these words has gone far beyond Basic English. It actually contains well over 2,600 words and consists of five subordinate word lists: * 850 Basic English words. * 179 international words, consisting of: :* 50 international nouns. :* 12 names of sciences. :* 12 title and organizational names. :* 50 general utility names. :* 5 onomatopoeic (sounds like) words. :* 50 words about time and numbers. * 1293 words used as an addendum. * 215 compound words (made up of Basic English words). * 91 new words made from adding the allowed endings: -er, -ed, -ing, -ly, -s, and the prefix un-. Total: 2626 words.